Le groupe Moons
by ShizayaFR
Summary: La SM Entertainment se trouve démodé et en retard par rapport au autres agences, elle décide de crée son tout nouveau Girl's Band "Moons" Ce groupe va en étonné plus d'un même chez la SMTown.
1. Article 1

_10/03/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **SM Entertainment annonce son prochain groupe.**

Lee Soo Man, le CEO de la SM Entertainment annonce par le biais de son site SMTown le début d'un tout nouveau girl's band nommé Moons qui va changer la Kpop. Il accompagné son message par une photo teaser à fond noir, ou le nom du groupe apparait en blanc.

[Photo]

C'est sur ces dernières phrases, que le CEO laisse les fans croustiller d'impatience.

Les internautes ont vivement réagi suite à ces informations :

 _« Enfin ! La SM c'est rendu compte que ses groupes dataient et commençaient à se faire vieux à par EXO et Red Velvet évidemment ! »_

 _« J'ai hâte de voir débuter ce nouveau groupe ! »_

 _« Rien que de lire le nouveau nom du groupe, je m'attends encore d'un groupe explosif de la part de la SM ! »_

 _« Ce sont des rookies ? »_

Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? Allez-vous suivre ce nouveau groupe ?

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	2. Article 2

_20/03/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Le groupe Moons détaillé !**

10 jours plus tard, la SM Entertainment nous dévoile enfin la date des débuts de son nouveau groupe « Moons ».

Un retard de quelques jours après l'annonce précédente suite à une blessure de l'une des membres, la date des débuts du groupe Moons est enfin annoncé !

D'après la SM, son tout nouveau groupe débutera officiellement le 25 avril 2015.

Les fans n'ont pas manqué de répondre :

 _« La SM est sérieuse ?! Il y a déjà eu_ _une_ _membre de blessé ! »_

 _« Vivement leur début ! »_

 _« J'espère que la membre en question va mieux… »_

 _« Dans 2 mois et 5 jours !_ _Fighting_ _Moons ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	3. Article 3

_21/03/15_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf:_

 **Le groupe Moons est dévoilé plus en détail.**

Le groupe Moons sera composé de 6 filles âgé entre 17 et 21 ans. Ce groupe sera le premier à entrer dans l'histoire de la Kpop car la SM annonce qu'elles ne s'attaqueront pas qu'au marché coréen mais également chinois et pour la première fois européen !

La date de leur début est également confirmée pour le 25 avril.

On annonce que certains membres ne sont pas asiatiques.

Les commentaires répondent en grand nombre :

 _" Ouah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la SM s'attaque au marché européen !"_

 _" Déjà que les EXO sont limite mort en faisait leur promo en Corée et en Chine, qu'est-ce que ça va être avec l'Europe en plus pour ce groupe ? Je sens leur décès arrivé"_

 _" Je suis déçu. Pourquoi la SM est-elle coréenne si ses groupes ne sont pas totalement asiatique ?"_

 _" La SM à encore les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire si le marché européen ne marche pas ? Dissoudre le groupe ?"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	4. Article 4

_23/03/15_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **La première membre de Moons dévoilé par des images teaser !**

Comme vous vous rappelez le groupe Moons se fait attendre par les fans. Aujourd'hui la SM dévoile sa première membre

[Photos]

Nom: Kim

Prénom: Seun Ji

Âge: 20 ans

Nationalité: Coréenne.

Groupe: Leader

C'est avec son leader que le groupe Moons explose de commentaires:

 _" Elle est jolie, mais je m'attendais à mieux"_

 _" Le groupe Moons va être une tuerie je le sens !"_

 _" Une coréenne, rien de plus banale"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	5. Article 5

_26/03/15_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **C-Girl, membre du groupe Moons.**

La nous dévoile sa deuxième membre.

[Photos]

Nom de scène: C-Girl

Nom: Lee

Prénom: Hyun Ja

Age: 19 ans

Nationalité: coréenne

Groupe: Sub-vocale et seconde rappeuse.

Sur ces photos, le concept des débuts de Moons commence à apparaître et beaucoup d'internaute réfléchisse:

 _" C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de voir Wolf d'EXO, sinon toujours impatient"_

 _" La SM n'avait plus d'idée en remettant Wolf sur le tapis ? "_

 _" Un concept Wolf ?!_ _EXOooo_ _!_

 _Hâte de voir leur début ! Sinon son nom de scène c'est trop classe !_ _Sarangheyo_ _C-Girl !"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	6. Article 6

_29/03/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Darkest, la membre sombre du groupe Moons.**

[Photos]

Nom de scène : Darkest

Nom : Wuang

Prénom : Yin Xi

Age : 21 ans

Nationalité chinoise

Groupe : danseuse secondaire et parolière.

Yin Xi n'est pas inconnu des médias chinois car elle a participé à de nombreux événements de modes. Nous apprenons également qu'elle sera la plus âgé du groupe.

Ses fans se réjouissent :

 _« Yin Xi fera partit d'un groupe de la SM ? Oh magnifique ! Cette fille a beaucoup de talent. »_

 _« C'est une fille a talent, je me demande pourquoi la SM l'a met en danseuse et pas en chanteuse ? Lors du dernier Fashion Week à Shanghai, elle avait dévoilé une chanson de sa meilleure amie et c'était elle-même qui avait écrit les paroles. »_

 _« Fighting Yin Xi ! »_

 _« Darkest est un nom de scène méga génial ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	7. Article 7

_01/04/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Le jour du premier avril recèle de nombreuses surprises.**

C'est en effet, le premier avril que la SM Entertainment continue sa bataille de photos teaser de son groupe Moons.

[Photos]

Nom de scène : Elena

Nom : Ernst

Prénom : Solène

Age : 18 ans

Nationalité : française

Groupe : rappeuse principale, danseuse principale, compositrice et parolière.

Il semblerait que la SM est déniché la perle rare ! Nous apprenons par le label que Solène est une fille à talent et que les musiques de leur premier album à venir seraient toute composées par ces mains. Le label nous dévoile également l'une de ses compositions.

[Vidéo : watch?v=In-F37z29A]

La fameuse Elena en surprend plus d'un :

 _« Je suis très étonné qu'une européenne chante aussi bien le coréen. Elle a du talent. »_

 _« Je sens la fille exploité. »_

 _« Ouah ! Vous avez vu ces cheveux roux ?! Magnifique ! »_

 _« Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle a-t-elle choisi un nom de scène européen alors que son prénom passait très bien ? Mais bon, Elena est très jolie. »_

 _« Sa_ _cover_ _de Wolf en acoustique est très jolie, je sens que les Moons sont fans d'EXO »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	8. Article 8

_04/04/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Après Elena, voici la fameuse Sunny.**

Le groupe Moons en attire plus d'un et c'est aujourd'hui en ce quatre avril que l'avant dernière membre est dévoilé.

[Photos]

Nom de scène : Sunny

Nom : Flaherty

Prénom : Aurore/Flora

Age : 19 ans

Nationalité : anglaise

Groupe : vocaliste, danseuse secondaire.

C'est un départ mouvementé de la part de la SM qui laisse les fans sous l'attente.

Quelques commentaires subviennent à l'article :

 _« Je trouve ça dommage qu'elle porte le même nom de scène que Sunny des Girl's Generation »_

 _« Elle devrait changer de nom de scène, on pourrait la confondre avec la membre des SNSD. »_

 _« Elle est plutôt normal pour une européenne.»_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	9. Article 9

_07/04/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **La SM finit de dévoiler sa dernière membre.**

Pendant 2 semaines de révélation, la SM finit par dévoiler Liu.

[Photo]

Nom de scène : Liu

Nom : James

Prénom : Sarah

Age : 17 ans

Nationalité : française

Groupe : Vocaliste et Maknae

Une nouvelle française dans les rangs du groupe Moons !

Rester en contact avec Soompi pour de nouvelle information sur le Best Groupe de la SM !

 _« Pourquoi quand j'ai lu Liu, j'ai pensé à Luhan ? »_

 _« C'est moi qui suis bizarre ou cette fille ressemble à Luhan ? 0_0_

 _Luhan en fille XD ! »_

 _« Encore ce concept Wolf ! »_

 _« Vu le nom de certaines filles je peux comprendre que le groupe soit un peu dark, seule les coréenne semble simpliste. »_

 _« A qu'en le teaser vidéo ?! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	10. Article 10

_10/04/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **SM Entertainment dévoile une photo étrange.**

[Photo]

Il semblerait que la SM n'est pas perdu son étrange manie de laisser des informations incomplètes. La photo représentant un loup noir hurlant à la pleine lune n'a pas laissé des fans surprit longtemps.

 _« J'en suis sûr, ça sent les débuts de Moons ! »_

 _« Moons et son concept louve »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	11. Article 11

_14/04/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Un mystérieux teaser dévoilé !**

La SM continue sa farandole en dévoilant le premier teaser du groupe Moons.

[Vidéo]

Ce teaser nous montre les six membres assis sur des trônes, à leur pied 12 loups noirs regardant la caméra en grognant. Un son rock vient se mêlé à la vidéo sombre.

 _« Les 12 loups sont les EXO ! »_

 _« Pourquoi le groupe Moons a-t-il des références avec EXO ? »_

 _« J'espère que leur musique et danse ne seront pas sexy. Ça pourrait changer des autres groupes féminins. »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	12. Article 12

_17/04/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **La SM dévoile plus d'information sur le premier album de Moons.**

Après avoir dévoilé le teaser vidéo de Moons, la SM nous propose la tracklist de son premier album.

[Photo]

Nous apprenons que l'album s'appellera « Life Tree »et que la chanson phare de cet album se nommera « White Wolf »

L'album possédera 8 chansons toute composé par Elena.

\- White Wolf (coréen)

\- Dark Night (coréen)

\- Sorry (anglais)

\- Sister's (anglais)

\- Two, One, Zero ? (chinois)

\- Le démon de la vie (français)

\- Je suis perdu (français)

\- White Wolf vers. Instrumentale

Différentes chansons en différentes langues. Le premier album de Moons promet !

 _« Je suis impressionné par ce large choix de langue »_

 _« Les titres des chansons semblent sombre et triste »_

 _« Life Tree, j'ai trop pensé à Mama d'EXO. Cet arbre de vie »_

 _« Ouah ! Elena à composer toute ces chansons ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	13. Article 13

_20/04/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Moons dévoile le medley de son Life Tree.**

Après beaucoup d'informations sur leur premier album, la SM Entertainment nous dévoile le medley. Les fans peuvent découvrir les chansons à venir notamment White Wolf, la musique phare de leur début.

[Vidéo]

White Wolf à un son rock et ténébreux.

Dark Night promet beaucoup de rap.

Sorry semble être la touche d'excuse en un son pop et triste a la fois.

Sister's parle de la génétique entre membres. Cette chanson dégage puissance et sincérité.

Two, One, Zero ? Est le décompte de leur début. Le rap et une touche de jazz vint se pointer à nos oreilles.

Le démon de la vie promet un désastre dans leur vie mais les membres sont courageuses et ne perdent pas leur temps à détruire se démon qui leur barre la route sur le chemin de la victoire.

Et je suis perdu raconte l'histoire des étrangères de Moons en Corée du Sud.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	14. Article 14

_23/04/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Un second teaser pour White Wolf est en ligne.**

Encore quelques jours et les fans pourront découvrir le MV en entier.

[Vidéo]

Ce teaser nous montre cette fois-ci six louves blanches devant douze loups noirs. Ils sembleraient avoir un violent combat de regard entre les deux meutes.

Le teaser finis pas l'attaque d'un loup noir sur une louve blanche.

Encore un peu de patience et Soompi vous fera découvrir le clip !

Plusieurs commentaires font surface :

 _« Les 6 louves sont les membres de Moons alors que les 12 loups sont EXO »_

 _« Se pourrait-il que le combat de regard soit un combat entre les deux groupes de la SM pour savoir lequel sera le plus connu ? »_

 _« Les EXO seront présent dans le clip ? »_

 _« Très bon teaser. »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	15. Article 15

_25/04/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les Moons sont des White Wolf dans leur premier MV.**

Nous retrouvons les Moons dans leur clip White Wolf accompagné de Lay des EXO.

[Vidéo]

On nous raconte l'histoire de six filles, six louves blanches, les seules restantes de leur espèce. Malheureusement, elles sont en guerre contre une autre meute et leur nombre est supérieur, la meute des douze loups noirs.

Une des membres (ici Darkest) à un petit ami (Lay d'EXO) caché. Aucun des deux ne sait qu'ils sont un loup pour sa moitié.

On nous raconte la guerre qu'opposent les deux clans et pendant la guerre finale qui décidera qui régnera sur la ville. Et soudain Darkest arrive à soumettre l'adversaire et découvre par son plus grand malheur qu'il s'agit de son petit ami.

Ce rendant compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il a fait, Lay décide de renoncé à la meute des louves blanches en se soumettant lui-même.

On voit à la fin, Lay et les onze loups noirs derrières les pas des Moons.

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce premier MV ?

De nombreux commentaires des fans de Moons mais également des fans de Lay apparaissent :

 _« Ouah, je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver Lay dans ce MV, malgré les doutes sur l'identité des douze loups »_

 _« Darkest a de la chance ! »_

 _« Les Moons sont incroyable ! Elles ont une belle carrière devant eux »_

 _« Si je comprends bien ce MV, Darkest et Lay sont ensemble sous l'insu de leur famille et sans savoir qu'ils sont loups entre eux. Et pendant la guerre, ils le découvrent et Lay renonce à se battre. Qu'elle belle preuve d'amour entre eux deux. »_

 _« Finalement Moons a gagné une sorte de respect chez les EXO. Et inversement. »_

 _« J'aimerai bien savoir si les Moons sont des EXO-L ? »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	16. Article 16

_26/04/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Premier interview de Moons**

La SM Entertainment organise la première interview de son groupe Moons.

Tous : Annyonghaseyo terriens, nous sommes les Moons de la Lune !

 **\- Présentez-vous une par une, s'il vous plait.**

SeunJi : Je suis Kim SeunJi, la leader du groupe Moons, enchanté.

C-Girl : Je suis C-Girl, la seconde vocaliste et la deuxième rappeuse du groupe.

Darkest : Nihao, je suis Darkest, la seconde danseuse et la parolière du groupe.

Elena : Bonjour, je suis Elena et je suis la rappeuse et danseuse principale de Moons, Je suis également parolière et compositrice.

Sunny : Hello, je suis Sunny de Moons en tant que vocaliste et danseuse secondaire.

Liu : Enchanté, je me présente, je suis la maknae Liu, la vocaliste principale de Moons.

 **\- Pourquoi avoir choisi Moons comme nom de groupe ?**

SeunJi : Etant donné notre passion pour les animaux mystiques comme les loups garous, nous avons décidé de nous appeler Moons en rapport avec l'attirance de la lune chez les loups.

 **\- Cela fait longtemps que vous vous entrainez chez SM Entertainment ?**

C-Girl : Cela dépend des membres. Je me suis entraîné 2 ans. SeunJi eonni s'est entraîné 3 ans. YinXi eonni, 6 ans. Flora-shi, 2 ans également. Sarah-shi a eu une formation de 1 an et demie et Solène-shi a eu la formation la plus courte, qui est d'environ 6 mois.

 **\- Comment êtes-vous entré dans l'agence ?**

Liu : C'est encore très différents selon les membres. J'ai été recruté en même temps que Solène eonni à Paris. Flora-eonni a passé une audition au Canada. YinXi eonni a été repérer lors d'un défilé de mode et SeunJi et HyunJa eonni ont passé également une audition en Corée.

 **\- Beaucoup de fans d'EXO se sont demandé si vous n'étiez pas fans d'EXO ?**

Elena : Au début nous avions peur des réactions des EXO-L mais finalement nous avons décidé de leur avouer que, oui nous sommes des EXO-L. Mais que nous allons maintenant les considéré comme nos sunbae et nous consacré à notre groupe.

 **\- Pourquoi avoir choisis Lay des EXO et pas un autre membre pour votre MV White Wolf ?**

Darkest : Comme c'était moi qui devait jouer la fille ayant un petit ami, on m'a demandé de prendre un membre d'EXO. Evidemment j'ai choisi une personne ayant la même nationalité que moi, c'est-à-dire chinois. Et finalement le staff a choisi Lay.

 **\- Elena vous avez composé toutes les chansons de votre premier album de vous-même ou avez-vous eu de l'aide ?**

Elena : La plupart des chansons que j'ai composées et écrites sont de moi, sauf pour Two, One, Zero ? Ou YinXi m'a aidé pour le chinois et pour Dark Night qui est composé que de rap ou Chanyeol des EXO m'est venu en aide.

 **\- Que pensez-vous faire dans le futur ?**

SeunJi : Tout d'abord on aimerait bien que notre album se vend beaucoup. Que le groupe continue d'exister pendant longtemps. Et après on verra. En tout cas pour moi, je n'ai encore rien de prévu.

C-Girl : J'aimerai bien me lancer dans une carrière d'actrice.

Darkest : Je suis très intéresser par la mode, alors j'aimerai bien me lancer en tant que mannequin. Faire beaucoup de photoshoot. Et crée moi-même le style de Moons.

Sunny : J'aimerai faire une carrière solo en tant que chanteuse et crée une agence en Europe pour la Kpop justement.

Elena : Je suis intéressé pour me lancer dans une carrière d'actrice. Et j'aimerai aussi crée une pâtisserie française en Corée pour faire découvrir au gens ma gastronomie.

Liu : Une carrière solo me parait envisageable plus tard et pourquoi pas actrice également.

 **\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à nos questions.**

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	17. Article 17

_27/04/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Un showcase à s'en couper le souffle !**

Après avoir dévoilé le mystérieux MV de White Wolf, les Moons organise des showcases à diverse endroit notamment le 29 à Séoul, le 30 à Beijing, le 1 mai à Londres et le 2 mai à Paris.

Une photo du groupe en entier est également dévoilée pour faire patienter les fans.

[Photo]

Beaucoup de commentaires dans de nombreuses langues envahissent la toile :

 _« Les fans de Paris sont enfin écouté et la SM remercier ! Premier showcase d'un groupe de Kpop, bonne chance Moons ! »_

 _« Les louves Moons envahissent l'Europe ! »_

 _« Showcase très attendu dans toute l'Europe et l'Asie »_

 _« Fighting Moons ! Gloire à Moons ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	18. Article 18

_03/05/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les 4 jours de Showcase enfin terminé.**

Depuis le 29 avril, le groupe Moons avait entamé ses jours de showcase pour se montrer aux fans. La SM dévoile quelques vidéos de chaque pays et on n'y retrouve Moons dansant sur White Wolf mais également sur ses autres titres de leur premier album.

[Vidéo]

Nombreux commentaires sont postés :

 _« Très impressionnant, on se croirait à un concert »_

 _« Les Moons sont fabuleuses ! »_

 _« Elles sont très synchro et je ne perçoit aucune faute »_

 _« En tout cas à Paris, Elena m'a impressionner au reprenant la musique du jeu vidéo Assassin's creed unity. Je suis fan ! Et j'ai remarqué que dans les vidéos, il n'y avait pas sa reprise, donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, la voilà :_ _watch?v=DaVA6sgOpws_ _. »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	19. Article 19

_04/05/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena devient de plus en plus populaire à Paris.**

Après le showcase à Paris, le groupe Moons devrait commencer à être populaire, mais c'est l'une des membres qui a le plus attirer l'attention. Elena gagne l'honneur de la popularité à Paris grâce à sa reprise de Lorde – Everybody Wants To Rule The World, une chanson dédier au jeu Assassin's Creed Unity qui raconte la révolution française.

[Vidéo : watch?v=DaVA6sgOpws]

Beaucoup de fan du jeu poste sa reprise dans de divers blog et forum. Chaque secondes passes et la vidéo a déjà atteint 1 million de vue en moins d'une heure.

 _« Je l'avais dit qu'Elena était une perle rare, en espérant que la SM sache bien la traité »_

 _« Je ne connais pas cette fille, mais elle a du talent, super reprise »_

 _« Cette chanson est ma préféré dans Assassin's creed unity ! Il n'y a rien à dire à part que cette fille a du talent et que je pense qu'elle mérite d'être connu, alors mes frères Assassins, rendons la célèbre ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment, Assassin's Creed Unity.


	20. Article 20

_06/05/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **1 million de vue pour White Wolf en moins de trente minutes !**

Depuis que la vidéo est en ligne, les gens n'arrêtent pas de regarder le MV du groupe Moons, White Wolf. Et c'est avec un record de moins de trente minutes qu'elle passe les 1 million de vue.

Que nous prépare la SM avec son nouveau groupe Moons ?! Rester sur Soompi pour le découvrir.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	21. Article 21

_07/05/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les Moons sont louves chez Cosmopolitan.**

[Photos]

Le tout premier photoshoot après leur début, révèle le groupe Moons et les louves qui sont en elles. Darkest attire l'attention avec sa mode.

 _« Darkest est vraiment doué niveau mode »_

 _« La membre chinoise mérite bien son talent de mannequin. »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	22. Article 22

_10/07/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les Moons sont de retour.**

Après avoir disparu pendant deux mois, la SM Entertainment annonce le retour des louves Moons.

Une photo est dévoilée ou on aperçoit plusieurs dates.

[Photo]

\- 11/07/15

\- 15/07/15

\- 30/07/15

Mais que signifient ses dates ? Un comeback des Moons ou bien autres choses ? C'est à vous de le découvrir et restez sur Soompi pour plus d'informations.

 _« Déjà un comeback ?! »_

 _« Moons cache plus de chose qu'elles ne le dévoilent »_

 _« Rendez-vous demain pour une première date ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	23. Article 23

_11/07/_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Voici la première date dévoilé !**

C'est aujourd'hui que le groupe Moons nous dévoile l'information de cette première date. C'est par le biais de leur page YouTube que Moons laisse un lien internet et nous découvrons que cette page nous mène à leur site internet officiel. Sur la page, on y découvre un compte à rebours pour chaque date. Que nous manigance la SM et son groupe Moons ?

 _« Voilà donc leur site officiel. Sombre et loups. »_

 _« C'était ça ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus impressionnant. Malheureusement on découvre quelque chose qui recèle une autre énigme. »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	24. Article 24

_15/07/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Seconde date de Moons.**

Rappelez-vous que la première date nous laissait apercevoir le site officiel de Moons avec un mystérieux compte à rebours. Aujourd'hui la seconde date nous dévoile le nom et couleur officiels des fans de Moons.

Les Moons ont décidés d'appeler leurs fans, Earthling qui signifie terriens en anglais et leur couleur sera bleue marine en référence avec la planète bleue.

 _« Les Moons avaient déjà tous prévu ! Earthling est un nom plutôt sympathique et j'aime bien. »_

 _« Je me demande bien ce que la SM fout ! Tous ses groupes ont un nom officiel pour leur fans, tous sauf F(x) ! Cela fait combien de temps qu'on attend nous ?! »_

 _« Nous sommes les Earthling de la Terre ^^ et eux sont les Moons de la Lune. J'adore ! Et la couleur bleue marine en référence avec la Terre, c'est trop originale ! Ça change des groupes de Kpop habituelle. »_

 _« Que va nous dévoiler la dernière date ?! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	25. Article 25

_30/07/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Une autre date s'ajoute.**

Le 10 juillet un site et compte à rebours était mis en œuvre alors que le 15 juillet nous apprenions le nom des fans de Moons, Earthling.

Aujourd'hui en ce 30 juillet, la SM Entertainment nous dévoile que l'un des membres du groupe Moons va jouer un rôle dans un drama à venir.

Et il s'agit de C-Girl !

 _« Je pensais que le groupe allait avoir un comeback, je suis déçu »_

 _« Très déçu ! »_

 _« Bonne chance à C-Girl »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	26. Article 26

_01/07/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les Moons cachaient bien leur jeu !**

En effet, les Moons cachaient bien leur jeu en postant des dates, mais derrière tout ça, se cachait un nouveau comeback. Moons décide de réalisé un mini-album au son puissant et très rock !

Deux vidéos ont été dévoilées sur leur site officiel.

[Vidéos : watch?v=bFRTX2X0xws

watch?v=flCES8WHRbQ&spfreload=10]

La première vidéo révèle une chanson composé par Elena et interprété par Liu, la maknae de Moons.

La deuxième chanson est interprétée cette fois-ci par la leader, SeunJi.

Ces deux chansons sont très rock et nous promet un mini-album très explosif comparé au louves qu'elles étaient pour Life Tree. Elles annoncent également qu'elles réaliseront un début sur les scènes musicales comme le Music Bank avec le titre phare de ce mini-album.

Rester sur Soompi pour plus d'information titanesque !

 _« Les cachotières ! Je suis très surprise de se son rock, mais j'adore ! »_

 _« La première de Liu est magnifique ! Je sens mon corps dansé ! »_

 _« Si ces deux chansons font partit du mini-album, j'attends un exploit venant du titre phare ! »_

 _« Que puis-je dire que ça, MEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GENIALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! »_

 _« Si Elena continue de nous donner autant de bonne chanson, je ne pourrais plus me passer de Moons comme je ne peux plus me passer d'EXO ! Fighting Moons ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	27. Article 27

_02/07/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Le mini-album de Moons très attendu.**

C'est après avoir dévoilé Rocket Dive et Rising Up de Liu et SeunJi que les Moons nous donnent le nom de leur titre phare. Il se nommera Explosive Sound.

Mais voilà encore d'autres informations !

Le nom de leur mini-album sera Rock Infinite et possédera quelques chansons notamment deux solos.

\- Explosive Sound

\- Mental Destruction

\- Black Flag

\- Rocket Dive

\- Rising Up

Attendez-vous à un son rock !

 _« Les noms de leur musique sont a tué ! Magnifique ! Je suis rock à 100% et je suis devenu accro à Rocket Dive de Liu ! Je n'arrête pas de l'écouté ! J'attends Explosive Sound avec impatience ! »_

 _« Le rock est magnifique ! Je pense que ce mini-album va être du lourd. C'est ouf ! »_

 _« Je ne suis pas rock mais je vais quand même écouté étant donné que je suis fan de Moons »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	28. Article 28

_04/07/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Le site officiel de Moons dévoile les profils des membres et du groupe.**

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, la SM décide de réalisé les profils des membres et du groupe pour les connaître un peu mieux.

[Photo]

Moons

Nom : Moons

Nationalité : Corée du Sud

Statut : en activité

Début : 2015

Genres : C-Pop, K-Pop, E-Pop, F-Pop.

Label : SM Entertainment (2015 -)

Appartient au groupe : SMTOWN (en activité) (2015 -)

Composition du groupe

Kim Seun Ji (Leader, sub-vocaliste) (2015 -)

C-Girl (sub-vocaliste, rappeuse secondaire) (2015 -)

Darkest (danseuse secondaire, parolière) (2015 -)

Elena (rappeuse principale, danseuse secondaire, parolière et compositrice) (2015 -)

Sunny (vocaliste, danseuse secondaire) (2015 -)

Liu (vocaliste, maknae) (2015 -)

Moons est le nouveau groupe féminin du label SM Entertainment composée de 6 membres. Ils vont s'attaquer au genre coréen, chinois mais également anglais et français.

Le nom de leur fan club est Earthling qui signifie terriens en anglais et la couleur officiel est bleue marine en référence avec notre belle planète bleue.

Leur première chanson se nomme White Wolf de leur premier album prénommé Life Tree.

Liens :

Site officiel

YouTube officiel

[Photo]

Nom réel : Kim SeunJi

Nationalité : Sud-coréenne

Date de naissance : 22/12/1995 (20 ans)

Statut : en activité

Début : 2015

Genres : Choriste

Label : SM Entertainment (2015 -)

Appartient aux groupes : Moons (2015-)

\- Signe du zodiaque : Capricorne

\- Taille : 1m68

\- Poids : 50 kg

\- Groupe Sanguin : AB

\- Ville de Naissance : Séoul

\- Position : Leader, chanteuse.

\- Cheveux : Noir et long

\- Couleur des yeux : Noir

[Photo]

Nom de scène : C-Girl

Nom réel : Lee HyunJa

Nationalité : Sud-coréenne

Date de naissance : 24/06/1996 (19 ans)

Statut : en activité

Début : 2015

Genres : Choriste, rappeuse

Label : SM Entertainment (2015 -)

Appartient aux groupes : Moons (2015-)

\- Signe du zodiaque : Cancer

\- Taille : 1m66

\- Poids : 55 kg

\- Groupe Sanguin : A+

\- Ville de Naissance : Séoul

\- Position : chanteuse, rappeuse

\- Cheveux : Noir et long

\- Couleur des yeux : Marron

[Photo]

Nom de scène : Darkest

Nom réel : Yin Xi

Nationalité : Chinoise

Date de naissance : 08/01/1994 (21 ans)

Statut : en activité

Début : 2015

Genres : Choriste

Label : SM Entertainment (2015 -)

Appartient aux groupes : Moons (2015-)

\- Signe du zodiaque : Capricorne

\- Taille : 1m70

\- Poids : 48 kg

\- Groupe Sanguin : B+

\- Ville de Naissance : Beijing

\- Position : danseuse, parolière.

\- Cheveux : Noir et demi-long

\- Couleur des yeux : Noir

[Photo]

Nom de scène : Sunny

Nom réel : Aurore/Flora

Nationalité : Anglaise

Date de naissance : 27/02/1996 (19 ans)

Statut : en activité

Début : 2015

Genres : Choriste

Label : SM Entertainment (2015 -)

Appartient aux groupes : Moons (2015-)

\- Signe du zodiaque : Poisson

\- Taille : 1m71

\- Poids : 45 kg

\- Groupe Sanguin : A+

\- Ville de Naissance : Londres

\- Position : chanteuse, danseuse.

\- Cheveux : blonde et long

\- Couleur des yeux : Marron

[Photo]

Nom de scène : Elena

Nom réel : Solene

Nationalité : Française

Date de naissance : 17/02/1997 (18 ans)

Statut : en activité

Début : 2015

Genres : Choriste

Label : SM Entertainment (2015 -)

Appartient aux groupes : Moons (2015-)

\- Signe du zodiaque : Verseau

\- Taille : 1m74

\- Poids : 40 kg

\- Groupe Sanguin : O+

\- Ville de Naissance : Paris

\- Position : rappeuse, danseuse, parolière, compositrice.

\- Cheveux : rouge feu et long

\- Couleur des yeux : Vert

[Photo]

Nom de scène : Liu

Nom réel : Sarah

Nationalité : Française

Date de naissance : 03/05/1998 (19 ans)

Statut : en activité

Début : 2015

Genres : Choriste

Label : SM Entertainment (2015 -)

Appartient aux groupes : Moons (2015-)

\- Signe du zodiaque : Taureau

\- Taille : 1m73

\- Poids : 42 kg

\- Groupe Sanguin : O+

\- Ville de Naissance : Paris

\- Position : chanteuse.

\- Cheveux : blonde et demi-long

\- Couleur des yeux : Bleue

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	29. Article 29

_07/07/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Le MV Explosion Sound dévoilé !**

Et c'est avec un retour massif que le groupe Moons envahi la scène.

[Vidéo]

Ce MV nous montre un décor sombre et délabré. Il s'agit d'un entrepôt abandonné. On y aperçoit les membres de Moons dansé sous se son rock jusqu'à ce que la pièce se mette a tremblé et a explosé et la terre se fende en deux.

Dans quelques jours le groupe se lancera sur scène au Music Bank.

 _« Je viens d'être décoiffé ! »_

 _« Je maudit Liu ! La chanson Rocket Dive est rentré dans ma tête, Elle est rentre dans le crâne. Je l'entends partout ! Haaa ! »_

 _« Le MV explose ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	30. Article 30

_10/07/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Le medley de Rock Infinite dévoilé.**

Après avoir dévoilé le MV d'Explosion Sound, voici le medley des autres chansons du mini-album de Moons.

Mental Destruction correspond à une chanson rock accompagnée de piano. Il montre une jeune fille devenu accro à la Kpop et qu'à force, elle en perd la raison.

Black Flag correspond à une chanson plutôt violon électrique et parle des aventures d'un pirate solitaire.

Rocket Dive et Rising Up ont déjà été dévoilés.

Rester en contact avec Soompi !

 _« Mental Destruction est bien mon cas ! Je suis une fille devenue accro à la Kpop, je ne peux me passer d'en écouter et je pense que de nombreuses personnes sont dans le même cas que moi. »_

 _« Le son du violon électrique dans Black Flag est magnifique ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	31. Article 31

_16/07/15_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Interview au Music Bank.**

Vous devez le savoir que le groupe Moons à débarquer sur scène.

Et un membre du staff à organiser une interview pour voir ce que pensent les autres idoles.

 **\- Bonjour nous organisons une interview du groupe Moons. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez entendu parler d'eux.**

*Bastarz: Oui et nous les suivons depuis leur début car c'est le premier groupe où il y a des européennes. Zico est fan de la couleur de cheveux d'Elena.

*Miss A: Nous connaissons Darkest en personne et j'espère que son groupe aura du succès.

*EXO: Elles font parties de notre agence donc nous avons l'occasion de les croiser. Elles sont très douées. Lay et Chanyeol les ont déjà aidés. D'ailleurs Channie est ami avec Elena.

 _"Je ne pense pas que les artistes vont dire des choses négatifs à leur sujet. "_

 _"Ça ne m'étonne pas des EXO et surtout Channie d'être déjà ami avec Elena."_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	32. Article 32

_17/07 / 15_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Premier trophée pour Moons.**

Et c'est en ce 17 juillet que le groupe Moons gagne son premier trophée au Show Champion.

 _"Félicitations Moons !"_

 _"Elles le méritaient ^^"_

 _"Bravo Moons Fighting pour la suite. "_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	33. Article 33

_18/07/15_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Moons harcelé.**

Après un début très original, Moons offre son mini album au fan ainsi que leur première victoire. Malheureusement nos Moons connaissent le métier des idoles et se font déjà harcelé par des sasaeng jalouses de leur victoire et de leur amitié avec les EXO.

Espérons pour elles que rien ne grave va arriver.

Soompi reste à votre disposition.

 _"Pauvre Moons ! Ces sasaeng ne comprendrons pas que les idoles ne sont pas à eux"_

 _"Et ses filles...Elles ne comprennent pas"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	34. Article 34

_19/07/15_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les Moons sont-elles sur Instagram ?**

Après mainte et mainte recherche, les fans désespèrent de ne voir aucune membres sur Instagram, les réseaux sociaux des idoles.

Mais pas plus tard que quelques heures, les fans ont remarqué que Lay, Xiumin, Tao, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol et Sehun suivent deux personnes identiques inconnu du public.

Et c'est par là plus grande découverte que Elena et Liu sont sur Instagram (Ici et Ici). Les deux jeunes femmes commencent à être submerger de fans et de commentaires.

Souhaitons leur bonne chance.

 _" Je vais directement la suivre !"_

 _"Magnifique ! J'espère que les autres aussi vont si mettre"_

 _"Soompi n'a pas préciser mais Donghae, Eunhyuk et Heechul les suivent et également Key des SHINee. "_

 _"Je tiens à dire que Taeyeon, Jessica et Sunny des SNSD également. "_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	35. Article 35

_01/08/15_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Un premier concert organisé pour les Moons.**

Le site officiel de Moons annonce l'organisation d'un concert.

Il se pourrait bien que les Moons ne sont pas près d'arrêter et de se reposer.

Trois dates sont annoncées à Seoul.

20 septembre

21 septembre

22 septembre

Nous ne savons pas encore si d'autres dates seront disponibles ou encore d'autres pays.

 _« Je veux la France ! »_

 _« Venez à Londres, les filles ! »_

 _« Venez à Séoul, Beijing, Londres et Paris ! »_

 _« Déjà ?! Elles vont être fatiguées ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	36. Article 36

_03/08/15_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Informations pour les Mama 2015.**

Chaque année les Mama sont organisés et en 2015 de nouveaux groupes participent. Comme les Sonamoo de la T.S Entertainment mais également les Moons de la SM Entertainment. Les Mama sont prévu le 17 décembre.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, T.S Entertainment, Moons, Sonamoo.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Sonamoo, Girl's band, SM Entertainment, T.S Entertainment.


	37. Article 37

_11/08/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Liu [Moons] dévoile Sick.**

Après avoir découvert les Instagram officiels d'Elena et Liu, celle-ci poste une vidéo de sa première chanson solo nommé Sick qui raconte l'histoire d'une jeune fille malade incapable de guérir et voué à la mort. La seule personne qui l'a maintient en vie est un garçon. L'amour les unis. Le garçon veut absolument sauvé celle qui l'aime en faisant des études scientifiques, mais malheureusement c'est voué à l'échec.

[Vidéo : watch?v=x2Zu2QK4FmA]

On remarque également que la chanson est chantée en japonais.

 _« J'ai trop pleuré ! Cette musique est triste ! »_

 _« Magnifique et triste ! »_

 _« Cela annonce que Liu va faire ses débuts solo ? »_

 _« Elle chante aussi en japonais ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment,


	38. Article 38

_14/08/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena chante l'opening d'un nouveau manga !**

Après plusieurs nouveautés, Elena se voit proposer de chanter une chanson de début pour un manga. Il s'agit de Seraph no Owari.

[Vidéo : watch?v=Iqy44TXIdiw&spfreload=10]

Ce manga raconte que le monde est ravagé par une terrible maladie. Les enfants étant, pour une raison inconnue, immunisés contre le virus, ont survécu. Mais ces derniers ont été réduits en esclavage par des vampires qui sont tout à coup sortis du centre de la Terre. Yûichirô Hyakuya et Mikaela Hyakuya, deux orphelins, servent de « garde-manger » aux vampires : ils ont le droit de vivre, en échange d'un prélèvement quotidien de leur sang. Après une tentative d'évasion qui se solde par un massacre de ses amis, Yûichirô réussit à s'échapper, en laissant pour mort Mikaela.

Arrivé à la surface, Yûichirô apprend que l'Humanité n'est pas entièrement décimée, et il rejoint les rangs de "l'Armée Impériale du Démon", qui a pour but d'exterminer les vampires.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment,


	39. Article 39

_15/08/15_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena, fan de jeu vidéo ?**

Elena dévoile sur sa page Instagram une photo du jeu Assassin's Creed et un message en français:

"Mes frères et mes sœurs, je vous attend..."

Cela signifierait quelque chose en particulier ? Mais nous apprenons qu'Elena est fan du jeu Assassin's Creed.

* * *

Restez sur Soompi pour plus d'informations.

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment,


	40. Article 40

_20/08/15_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **D'autres dates pour les concerts de Moons.**

Après avoir dévoilé les dates de concerts à Seoul, le 20, 21, 22 septembre, nous apprenons également que le 17 octobre, elles seront à Beijing. Le 10 février à Paris et le 03 avril à Londres.

Récapitulatif des dates:

\- Le 2o-21-22 septembre à Seoul.

\- Le 17 octobre à Beijing.

\- Le 10 février 2016 à Paris.

\- Le 03 avril 2016 à Londres.

Mais Moons nous dit également que le concert à Paris et Londres seront différents de ceux de Seoul et Beijing.

Cela annonce quoi ?

 _"Différents ? En quoi ? Niveau concept ou décors ? Ou peut-être les chansons qui seront différentes"._

 _" Les Moons ne sont pas près de s'arrêter. J'espère que ça va aller, qu'elles vont se reposer, enfin si la SM ne casse pas tout ! "_

 _"Je sens arriver un désastre... "_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment,


	41. Article 41

_23/09/15_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Moons dévoile quelques vidéos de leurs concerts.**

Après avoir réalisé 3 jours de concerts, Moons offre des vidéos de son concert ainsi qu'un tracklist.

[Photo]

.VCR Début

. Dark Night

. Sorry

. Two One Zero ?

. Solo Liu : Rocket Dive

. Solo Seunji : Rising Up

. Mental Destruction

.Solo Elena : Cover Promise by EXO

.Solo Darkest : RAP Dark.

.Sister's

.VCR White Wolf

.White Wolf

.Black Flag

. Le démon de la vie

. Je suis perdu

.Solo Liu : Sick

.Liu & Elena : Dogs

. Explosion Sound

. Don't Stop Kiss Me

VCR Fin

[Vidéos]

N'oubliez pas que cette tracklist sera différente à Paris et Londres.

« J'adore! Ça bouge ! C'est coloré »

« Les Moons sont incroyables ! »

« Il y a beaucoup de nouvelles chansons ! »

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment,


	42. Article 42

_05/11/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Moons dévoile la pochette tracklist de December New.**

[Photo]

Les Moons nous dévoilent leur prochain mini-album pour noël intitulé December New qui se composera que de 4 chansons.

\- December New (titre phare)

\- Happy Christmas

\- Beautiful

\- Princess Moon

Elles annoncent également trois MV sur les quatre chansons.

 _« J'attends avec impatience, les Moons ont toujours eux du talent pour les chansons. »_

 _« Je m'attendais à ce que certaine musique de leur concert apparaisse, mais apparemment non. »_

 _« Princess Moon, je veux savoir ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment,


	43. Article 43

_07/11/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Le medley de December New apparait**

[Vidéo]

December New sera une chanson au ton doux et triste, avec du piano et violon.

Happy Christmas, en revanche sera une musique dynamique et bougeant avec un rythme pop.

Beautiful sera une chanson douce.

Princess Moon sera l'une de leur première chanson à être sur du jazz et en accapella.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment,


	44. Article 44

_16/11/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les trois MV prévu du groupe Moons dévoilé !**

Après nous avoir annoncé que leur nouvel mini-album, December New possédera trois MV, la SM Entertainment nous les dévoile en 1h d'intervalle chacun.

Le premier MV est celui de la chanson phare, December New.

[Vidéo]

Elle raconte l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui attend dans le froid et sous la neige son petit ami qui ne vient jamais. Mais elle reste ici, dans un parc à attendre sa venue. Après plusieurs heures dans le froid, elle rentre chez elle, et découvre un bouquet de fleur et une lettre devant sa porte. En la lisant, elle apprend que son petit ami est décédé à cause d'une maladie.

[Vidéo]

Ici, on nous dévoile le MV de Beautiful qui raconte les aventures d'un ange masculin descendu du ciel pour vivre avec les humains. Il tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille humaine, mais malheureusement il ne peut lui avouer car la loi des cieux lui interdit. Alors il va passer le restant de ses années jusqu'à la mort de la fille à l'observer.

[Vidéo]

Le dernier MV est Princess Moon. Ce dernier MV a été tourné à Paris et plus exactement dans une salle de bal où on y voit les membres de Moons dansé et chanté en accapella avec des robes que portaient les femmes de la noblesse à Paris pendant les années révolutionnaires. On y voit chacune d'entre elles accompagnés d'un chevalier masqué. Mais la SM nous dévoile qu'il s'agit d'autres artistes de l'agence.

\- Seunji - Taemin

\- C-Girl - Eunhyuk

\- Darkest - Yunho

\- Elena - Kai

\- Sunny - Donghae

\- Liu – Sehun

Que pensez-vous de ces trois MV ?

 _« Je préfère le MV Princesse Moon car Beautiful et December New sont trop triste, j'ai pleuré ! »_

 _« Les filles ont de la chance de dansé avec ses BG ! »_

 _« C'est triste le MV de Beautiful, pauvre ange_ _»_

 _« December New est jolie et triste »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	45. Article 45

_17/12/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les Mama 2015 ont eu lieu.**

Comme chaque année, les Mama ont lieu à Hong Kong, cette fois-ci nous retrouvons beaucoup de groupe comme Sonamoo ou Moons.

[Vidéos]

D'ailleurs le groupe Moons gagne l'Award des meilleurs Rookies. Félicitations à elles !

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment,


	46. Article 46

_20/12/15_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les Séoul Music Awards ont lieu.**

Beaucoup d'idoles ont reçu des Awards, il y a eu des rires, mais également des pleures sont survenus pendant la soirée.

En effet, le groupe Moons faisait partit des invités et pour cette soirée, le groupe a chanté White Wolf et Explosion Sound. Elena a également chanté une chanson dédiée à sa mère.

[Vidéo : watch?v=7vmJyEevix0&spfreload=10]

Et pendant la fin de la chanson, les présentateurs lui ont réservé une bonne surprise. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la scène, sa mère est apparue. Elena a fondu en larme et à remercier les personnes présentes.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	47. Article 47

_02/01/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les Moons vont bientôt avoir une sous - unité.**

Le groupe Moons possèdera une sous - unité particulière car il s'agira d'un duo mixte au concept sexy, romantique, mais également hiphop.

Les seuls détails que nous savons est que la membre sera Elena.

Le membre masculin fait partit de l'agence. Qui sera-t-il ? TVXQ ? Super Junior ? SHINee ? Ou bien EXO ?

Et quel nom portera la sous - unité ?

 _"Ça sera un genre de Troublemaker. Intéressant. "_

 _"Oh j'espère que ça va être classe !"_

 _"Je pari que ça va être un membre d'exo ! C'est évident !"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	48. Article 48

_03/01/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **La sous-unité de Moons s'appellera Anonymous.**

Après avoir annoncé l'invention d'une sous-unité au sein du groupe Moons, nous apprenons qu'elle s'appellera Anonymous et sera composé d'Elena et d'un membre du groupe EXO.

Mais la SM garde le nom du membre en secret. Qui est-ce ?

Vous avez une idée ?

 _« Je savais que c'était EXO ! »_

 _« Qui pourrait bien aller avec Elena ? Elle est compositrice et parolière…Chanyeol ? Chen ? Baekhyun ? D.O ? Ou alors en rap et danse… Mais le concept serait sexy voir même hiphop… Sehun ? Ha ! C'est trop dur ! »_

 _« Je verrai bien Elena avec une personne mature comme Suho ou pas…XD »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	49. Article 49

_05/01/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Anonymous la sous-unité de Moons dévoile un mystérieux teaser.**

Il se pourrait bien que nous apprenons bien les débuts d'Anonymous avec un teaser, mais également le nom du membre d'EXO.

[Vidéo]

Il s'agit de Kai d'EXO. Beaucoup de fan ne sont pas surprise qu'il s'agit du danseur principal du groupe EXO.

Le teaser nous dévoile aussi un nom : Something. Serait-ce le nom de l'album ou bien de la chanson ?

 _« Je ne suis pas étonné non plus que ce soit Kai, mais j'aurais voulu que ce soit Chanyeol ou Chen, mais je pense que ce n'est pas possible puisqu'ils ne sont pas fort en danse_ _»_

 _« Kaiiiii ! Elena a trop de la chance ! »_

 _« Elena est beaucoup mis en avant comparé aux autres membres… »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	50. Article 50

_18/01/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Anonymous, Kai & Elena dévoile un tracklist et un medley.**

Après avoir appris que le membre d'EXO sera Kai, Anonymous dévoile un tracklist et un medley lors de cet article.

[Photo]

L'album serait composé de 8 chansons composé par Elena, Chanyeol & Chen et serait nommé Dark Love.

\- Sex Lady

\- Something

\- Coup d'état / Revolution

\- Bad Boy Good Girl

\- Gloomy

\- The Black Rose

\- Angel and Devil

\- Baby good night

Cet album semble être très sombre et noir. La chanson phare Sex Lady va être interdite au moins de 19 ans pour un MV très oser. Un MV de Something sera également disponible. Il sera exclusivement en coréen.

[Vidéo]

Sex Lady racontera l'histoire d'amour de deux personnes ainsi que les aventures sexuelles. C'est pour cela que le MV sera interdit au mineur.

Something racontera l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui cherche un collier porte bonheur, mais à la place il découvre sa voisine.

Coup d'état/Revolution raconte l'histoire d'une jeune fille habitant à Paris dans les années révolutionnaires de la France et qui pousse le peuple français à se soulever contre le roi.

Bad Boy Good Girl raconte deux histoires différentes, une d'un jeune garçon rebelle et indépendant, qui fume et bois et l'autre d'une jeune fille intelligente et gentil, mais qui sont relié d'une manière ou d'une autre grâce à leur rêve que leurs parents refusent d'accepter.

Gloomy racontera l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui observe un jeune lycéen qui semble être très ténébreux.

The Black Rose raconte l'histoire d'une petite fille amoureuse et qui offre par mégarde une rose noir à son amoureux. Il le prend très mal et la jette. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que cette rose a un pouvoir, celle de tuer son utilisateur.

Angel and Devil racontera l'histoire d'un ange qui se transformera en diable après avoir couché avec l'un d'entre eux.

Baby good night racontera l'histoire d'une aventure d'une nuit entre amant.

 _« Sérieux ! Un MV + 19 ! XD je connais des fans qui ne vont pas être très contente. »_

 _«_ _Sex_ _Lady… Mon dieu, je sens le MV fou ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	51. Article 51

_22/01/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Le MV Sex Lady et Something dévoilé !**

La sous-unité Anonymous nous dévoile le MV Sex Lady et Something de l'album Dark Love.

[Vidéos]

Rappelons-nous que le MV Sex Lady est +19.

Sex Lady raconte l'histoire d'amour de deux personnes ainsi que les aventures sexuelles.

En revanche, Something raconte l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui cherche un collier porte bonheur, mais à la place il découvre sa voisine.

Beaucoup de fan ont vu ici une référence avec le collier de sol de Chanyeol de l'émission EXO Next Door.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	52. Article 52

_25/01/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Liu en pourparler pour le drama « My first love ».**

SM Entertainment nous annonce que la française du groupe Moons, Liu est en pourparler pour participer au drama « My first love ». Si elle accepte, elle pourrait être l'un des personnages principaux.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	53. Article 53

_17/02/2016_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena annonce une nouvelle le jour de son anniversaire.**

C'est par le bias de son Instagram, que la membre Elena du groupe Moons annonce une nouvelle. Elle annonce la sortit d'un manga dessiné et écrite de sa main et crée de toute pièce. Il se nommerait « Assassin de Paris » et raconterais les aventures d'un jeune garçon Arno, devenu assassin pour la vengeance.

Il s'agit en réalité d'un manga dédier au jeu Assassin's Creed Unity.

La jeune Elena nous cache encore beaucoup de talent et nous continuons de savoir son intérêt grand pour les jeux Assassin's Creed.

 _« Elena n'a pas qu'un talent mais plusieurs. Entre chant, danse, rap, composition, parolière et dessin, on est servi ^^. Que nous cache-t-elle encore ?_

 _« Je suis trop contente, Unity est l'un de mes jeux préférés et Elena est ma membre préféré donc on combine les deux et ça fait un chemin parfait ! »_

 _« Je ne connais pas trop Assassin's Creed mais grâce à Elena je vais m'intéresser »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	54. Article 54

_18/02/2016_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena dévoile « Pistols At Dawn » et « Hard Time » pour la sortit de son mangas.**

Après avoir dévoilé la sortit de son manga « Assassin à Paris » qui reprend l'univers d'Assassin's Creed Unity, Elena nous dévoile deux chansons pour la sortit de son manga.

Pistols At Dawn

[Vidéo : watch?v=h8clUPBid0k]

Hard Time

[Video : watch?v=EgdOs5-3VWQ&spfreload=10]

 _« J'adore les chansons ! »_

 _« Elena nous montre beaucoup de chose, c'est elle la plus connu du groupe Moons et également celle qui a le plus de talent »_

 _« Toujours et encore Elena… »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	55. Article 55

_20/02/2016_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena en couple ?**

Beaucoup de rumeur sur Elena font surface et encore là depuis la mise en route sur internet de photos. On y aperçoit la jeune femme accompagné d'un homme encapuchonné, méconnaissable lui tenant la main. Beaucoup de fans la soupçonnent d'être en couple.

[Photos]

Voici les photos en questions.

Elena est-elle vraiment en couple ? Et qui est ce jeune homme ?

 _« Si elle est en couple, tant mieux ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi les fans en font tout un drame ! »_

 _« Et voilà encore des problèmes…Les idoles n'auront jamais la possibilité d'être amoureux ou vivre une vie d'amour sans avoir de problème avec les fans »_

 _« Mais laisser là ! Elena fait ce qu'elle veut ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	56. Article 56

_23/02/2016_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena en couple, La SM répond.**

Après avoir découvert des images de la jeune femme en compagnie d'un jeune homme, la SM répond et admet qu'Elena est en couple avec un autre artiste de la SM. Et que si elle décide de dévoilé qui est-ce, elle le fera.

Après le communiqué de la SM, quelques heures après, Elena annonce par le bias du site officiel de Moons qu'elle est en couple avec Chanyeol d'EXO et que cela fais à peine 5 mois qu'ils sont ensemble.

Souhaitons leur bonne change et félicitation au nouveau couple qui vient de naître.

 _« Channie et Elena ensemble, que rêver de plus ! »_

 _« NONNNNNN ! C'est pas vrai_ _»_

 _« La chance ! «_

 _« Espérons pour eux qu'ils ne vont pas se faire agresser par les sasaengs »_

 _« Elena a du courage pour le dire, les EXO-L vont mal réagir… »_

 _« Félicitation ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	57. Article 57

_04/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Un deuxième album en préparation par le groupe Moons.**

C'est par le site officiel que la leader SeunJi du groupe Moons annonce leur deuxième album.

Il se nommera Galaxy Planet et possédera un répertoire de 10 chansons, ce qui est extrêmement rare dans un album.

 _"Galaxy Planet m'a fait penser à Kris XD"_

 _"10 chansons ?! Elles sont sérieuses ?!"_

 _"Enfin ! J'en avais marre d'entendre parler que d'Elena"_

 _"Je me demande ce que va être le concept cette fois ci ? Vu le nom je pense à quelque chose de fantastique et sciences fiction"._

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	58. Article 58

_06/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les premières photos teaser dévoilé.**

Après avoir annoncé le comeback du groupe, la SM Entertainment nous dévoile les premières photos teaser.

Le concept s'annonce hiphop.

[Photos]

Ce sont des photos en groupes qui nous montre le concept noir et blanc style hiphop.

 _"HipHop ? Pour un groupe de fille ces rare mais je suis content car je n'aime pas les concepts sexy des filles"_

 _"Les photos sont très jolie"_

 _"Elena à change de couleur de cheveux. Ils sont devenue rose pâle"._

 _" Ya pas qu'Elena, Liu et Darkest ont changé de coupe"._

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	59. Article 59

_07/03/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena est sous les commentaires haineux des fans.**

Après avoir annoncé qu'elle était en couple avec Chanyeol des EXO, Elena est sous les feux des projecteurs avec de nombreuses rumeurs, mais également beaucoup de commentaires haineux ont été découvert sur son compte Instagram. A cause de ça, elle posta une photo pour s'excuser et en précisant qu'elle m'était son compte en pause.

 _« Pourquoi s'excuse-t-elle ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est sa faute ? Si elle est en couple, c'est super ! »_

 _« Maudit fausses fans ! Elle a le droit d'être en couple avec qui elle veut ! Chanyeol ne va pas vous appartenir toute votre vie, ni les autres membres d'EXO et de Moons également ! »_

 _« Fighting Elena ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	60. Article 60

_08/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les photos individuelles dévoilées.**

Après des photos en groupe, Moons nous dévoile des photos teaser individuelles.

[Photos]

Nous commençons par Darkest et Sunny.

 _"Je vois le concept Crazy de 4minute"_

 _"Le style hiphop va très bien à Darkest"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	61. Article 61

_09/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Photos Individuelles partie II**

Après Sunny et Darkest, voilà les photos de C-Girl et Elena.

[Photos]

Après un concept hiphop, ces photos nous montrent un concept ballade.

 _"Ah ça change... et c'est plutôt coloré"_

 _"Je suis trop pressé !"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	62. Article 62

_10/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Liu et SeunJi, photos individuelles.**

Nous finissons le bal des photos individuelles par celle de Liu et SeunJi.

[Photos]

Ici on nous montre Liu au concept hiphop et SeunJi en version ballade.

Finalement qu'elle sera le concept tendance ?

Que nous réserve la SM ?

 _" J'aimerai bien un concept ballade venant des Moons"_

 _"C'est dur de choisir, les deux concepts vont bien à Moons"_

 _"En revanche elles sont très belles"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	63. Article 63

_11/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **La tracklist de Galaxy Planet dévoilé.**

Après plusieurs photos teaser, Moons dévoile la tracklist de l'album.

\- View

\- Dont Stop kiss me !

\- Dogs

\- Univers

\- Moons Planet

\- Who are you ?

\- Moons X EXO

\- I need u

\- Loser

\- Summer

 _"Moons X EXO ? C'est sensé signifier quoi ?"_

 _"Oh_ _oh_ _! Une collaboration ?!"_

 _"Les titres ont l'air original"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	64. Article 64

_13/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Un teaser vidéo dévoilé.**

[Vidéo]

La chanson phare sera View. Dans ce teaser on n'y aperçoit les filles courir après des garçons.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	65. Article 65

_14/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Moons X EXO**

La chanson ou les Moons collaborons avec les EXO aura un MV.

Voilà un aperçu du teaser.

[Vidéo]

On y voit les EXO utiliser leurs pouvoirs contre les Moons mais qui finalement tomberont amoureux d'elles à cause de leurs beautés et de leurs contrôles.

 _"J'attends ce MV avec impatience !"_

 _"Le teaser à l'air génial"_

 _"J'ai peur des réactions et des représailles du clip"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	66. Article 66

_16/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Le Medley apparaît.**

[Vidéo]

\- **View** racontera la liberté que Moons recherche.

\- **Dont stop** **kiss** **me !** Racontera la vie quotidienne d'une fille et de son petit ami.

\- **Dogs** racontera une guerre qu'opposent deux membres entre elles.

\- **Univers** nous dévoilera l'univers ou l'ancienne planète de Moons à vue le jour avant la Lune.

\- **Moons** **Planet** raconte la vie sur la planète des Moons.

\- **Who** **are** **you** **?** Nous raconte l'histoire d'une fille qui se fait suivre par un garçon.

\- **Moons X EXO** est une collaboration avec les EXO.

\- **I** **need** **u** racontera l'envie de se suicider d'un garçon

\- **Loser** est un combat qui se déroulera pour savoir qui sera le gagnant du concours des loser.

\- **Summer** raconte des vacances à la plage.

Toutes les musiques ont l'air d'avoir un son de ballade sauf Dogs, Moons Planet, Univers, Moons X EXO et Loser.

Restez sur Soompi !

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	67. Article 67

_17/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **View de Moons dévoilé**

[Vidéo]

Le MV View du groupe Moons est enfin dévoilé. Nous apercevons le rêve de chacune des membres de Moons et la fin nous prouve leur désir de liberté. Vivre comme une personne normale est leur rêve.

On aperçoit les filles faire la fête dans une boîte de nuit, boire, aller à la piscine et draguer des garçons.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce MV ?

 _"J'ai trouvé ça super sympa. La liberté pour les idoles est très restreint et avec les fans encore plus"._

 _"Je pense que ce n'est pas que le rêve de Moons mais de tous les groupes de musique dans le monde entier. Les gens ne comprennent pas le désir de liberté"._

 _"Ce MV est très coloré et très amusé"._

 _"Les filles ont l'air de bien s'amuser et cette idée de liberté est passionnante. Cela change du concept original de Moons. Vivement d'ailleurs la collaboration avec EXO"._

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	68. Article 68

_18/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Moons X EXO, le MV sortit.**

Après avoir annoncé le nouvel album de Moons, le MV phare de Galaxy Planet, View est dévoilé. En effet, la SM Entertainment nous avait annoncé une collaboration avec EXO.

Et bien la voici enfin !

[Vidéo]

 _"Kyaaaaaaa ! On y voit des passages love love de Channie et Elena entrain de s'embrasser 3 !"_

 _" Une chanson dynamique et sombre au son hiphop. Un MV magnifique qui montre les pouvoirs des EXO qui essai de séduire les Moons mais finalement ce sont eux qui vont tomber amoureux d'elles XD"_

 _"Très belle collaboration !"._

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	69. Article 69

_20/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena en pourparler pour un drama.**

Après avoir dévoilé leur deuxième album, Elena est en pourparler pour un nouveau drama sur la chaîne KBS.

 _"Je me demande ça sera sur quoi"._

 _"J'espère que Elena à également du talent en actrice. On verra bien"._

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	70. Article 70

_25/03/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Une deuxième sous unité au sein du groupe Moons.**

Vous savez que le groupe Moons à déjà à son compteur 2 albums, 2 mini album et un autre album pour leur première sous unité composé d'Elena et de Kai d'EXO appelé Anonymous.

C'est en ce 25 mars 2016 que la SM Entertainement nous dévoile une deuxième sous unité au sein du groupe.

Elle s'appellera Eve&Adam et sera composé de 3 membres, Liu, SeunJi et Sunny. Le concept du groupe sera des ballades.

Leur premier mini album se nommera Apple of Eden et se composera de 5 chansons.

\- The Word of Eden

\- Earth

\- Oh my God !

\- Promise

\- Sun and Moons.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	71. Article 71

_22/04/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Plus d'info pour Apple of Eden.**

L'album sortira officiellement le 25 avril, le jour des 1 ans de Moons.

Pour un cadeau d'anniversaire, les Earthling sont servi avec deux albums en un temps très cours au mois d'avril.

 _"Très cours oui, mais après elles vont aller à l'hôpital pour des blessures"._

 _"Mon dieu, je suis content mais laissez-les, les reposés bon sang !"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	72. Article 72

_23/04/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **The World of Eden, un monde pour les déesses Moons.**

[Vidéo]

Le MV The World of Eden nous dévoile les 3 membres de la sous unité Eve&Adam chanté sous un soleil éblouissant. Un son doux et mielleux envahis nos oreilles.

Pour la première fois, nous découvrons également que certains membres d'EXO ont commenté la photo d'Elena sur son Instagram ou on voit la photo de l'album Apple of Eden. [Ici]

Elena: Fighting Eve&Adam ! Écoutez la nouvelle sous unité de Moons !

Baekhyun: La deuxième sous unité de Moons va mettre la pâté ! Fighting Nini !

Chanyeol: Fighting Moons !

Sehun: J'ai déjà entendu la chanson XP ! Moons vous êtes incroyables ! Fighting Dongsaeng !

 _"Baekhyun a dit Nini ? C'est qui ?"_

 _"Je crois que Nini c'est Sunny. C'est son surnom"._

 _"Les commentaires de Baek et Sehunni mon tué XD"._

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	73. Article 73

_28/04/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Moons dévoile un teaser de leur première émission.**

[Vidéo]

Moons ne finit pas d'impressionner et se prépare à nous dévoiler leur première émission coréenne. Cette émission se nommera The Daily Life of Moons qui signifie « la vie quotidienne de Moons ». Cette émission nous racontera comme le titre indiqué la vie quotidienne du groupe Moons. Le premier épisode sortira le 05 mai.

La page Soompi vous annonce également faire des articles sur cette émission en résumant les épisodes. La communauté Moons France prévoit de traduire les épisodes en compagnie de la communauté HallyuFansub en français pour les intéresser [Ici et Ici].

Rester sur Soompi pour d'autres nouvelles sur le groupe Moons et autres actualités Kpop !

 _« Ça sera un genre de Showtime alors ? »_

 _« J'ai l'impression d'entendre que des infos sur Moons en ce moment »_

 _« Une émission consacrée sur Moons, génial ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	74. Article 74

_05/05/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **The Daily Life of Moons Episode 01**

 **Episode 01 :**

Le premier épisode de l'émission du groupe Moons, The Daily Life Of Moons est sorti aujourd'hui. Nous voyons Moons sortir de l'agence SM Entertainment et monter dans leur van. Alors que SeunJi, C-Girl, Darkest et Sunny descende du van pour aller à leur dortoir, nous apprenons que toutes les filles ne vivent pas ensemble. Liu et Elena vivent encore dans leur propre appartement après être arrivé en Corée. L'épisode 01 nous dévoile les deux appartements de Moons.

C'est vrai que les épisodes sont très cours selon la SM Entertainment et ne comportera que très peu d'épisodes encore inconnu des fans.

Nous apprenons également que Liu et Elena ont comme voisin les EXO. Serait-ce pour ça que l'amitié des Moons et EXO soit si profond ?

A vous de nous dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier épisode.

 _« J'ai trouvé l'épisode original et intéressant selon moi. J'ai trouvé également bizarre que les Moons ne vivent pas tous ensemble. »_

 _« Elena et Liu ne vivement pas avec les autres membres, je trouve ça dommage. Je comprends qu'avec les différents membres étrangers, la vie est différente, mais pourquoi que les françaises sont à part, je sais qu'elles ont vécu depuis leur venu en Corée, mais c'est quand même dommage. »_

 _« Je sais pas pourquoi, quand elles ont dit que Liu et Elena vivait en face des EXO cela ne m'a pas étonné. »_

 _« Vivement le deuxième épisode ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	75. Article 75

_06/05/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Moons a franchi le million d'exemplaires vendus pour l'album "Galaxy Planet"**

Après avoir dévoilé l'album Galaxy Planet le 25 avril 2016, le jour des 1 ans de Moons, en quelques jours à peine, les groupes Moons atteint déjà le million d'exemplaires vendus pour Galaxy Planet, un record jamais vu en Corée. C'est avec Kim Kun-mo, le groupe GOD et également le groupe EXO que Moons rejoins les artistes ayant franchi la barre de million d'un album vendu.

Félicitation à eux !

 _« Félicitation Moons ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! »_

 _« Magnifique ! Les Moons sont digne des artistes de Kpop ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	76. Article 76

_12/05/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **The Daily Life of Moons Episode 02**

 **Episode 02 :**

Nous revoilà pour le deuxième épisode de l'émission de Moons. Nous voyons les filles tout d'abord nous remercier pour le capte des millions dépassé pour leur album Galaxy Planet. Cet épisode nous raconte le style de chacune des membres.

Elena a un genre rock gothique. La plupart des vêtements sont de couleurs noirs et blancs.

Sunny a un style américain, genre casquette, jean,… les couleurs sont plutôt sombres.

SeunJi nous montre son style de vêtements déchirés comme les jeans. Les couleurs sont clairs et elle a l'air d'apprécié le bleu.

Darkest adore les robes et jupes et les couleurs sont très flashy.

Liu à un côté classique et adore les vêtements de marque française comme Dior ou Channel. Les couleurs sont variés.

C-Girl à un style hiphop et jean slim. Les couleurs sont blancs et roses.

Que pensez-vous du style des Moons et de cet épisode 02 ?

 _« J'adore le style d'Elena, LC-Girl & SeunJi »_

 _« Elles ont un style tous différente et tous originale et beau »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	77. Article 77

_13/05/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena et Liu sont gothique girl avec Julian Quintart dans Cosmopolitain.**

Les deux françaises du groupe Moons se sont habillés en style gothique lors d'un photoshoot avec l'acteur et mannequin Julian Quintart un belge travaillant en Corée du Sud.

 _"Julian Quintart est trop beau. Je l'adore ! Il participe à l'émission Non Summit ou Abnormal Summit avec d'autres étrangers. Cette émission est super !"_

 _"Je ne connaissais pas ce jeune homme, mais en tout cas il est très beau ainsi que les Moons"._

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	78. Article 78

_14/05/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **The Daily Life of Moons Épisode 03**

 **Épisode 03:**

C'est dans ce troisième épisode que les Moons nous dévoilent leur passion en dehors de la musique !

Elena nous montre son talent pour le dessin mais également pour la cuisine. Dans sa chambre il y a des étagères remplies de mangas et elle nous montre sur son pc portable ses nombreux jeux Assassin's Creed.

Nous découvrons que Liu est une passionner de tricot ainsi que d'Histoire de nombreux pays. Elle se met à parler nous ne pouvons plus l'arrêter surtout quand elle parle du héros de la France, Napoléon.

Darkest créé ses propres vêtements et à également du talent pour le dessin de mode. De nombreux croquis flottent sur son bureau.

Sunny l'anglaise du groupe est fan des musiques rock dans le temps et elle nous montre sa collection de cosplay de mangas. Elle avoue également avoir donné son cosplay d'assassins creed à Elena tellement sa passion était forte.

SeunJi est une fan incontesté du groupe G.O.D et HOT. Elle nous dévoile que sa passion pour la musique est venue grâce à eux.

Ses musiques préférées sont « To my mother » de G.O.D et « We are the futur » de HOT.

C-Girl s'intéresse de près aux différents instruments du monde. On y retrouve un saxophone, des harmonicas ou bien encore un tambour.

 _"Les filles ont divers passion et j'aime ça. Elles ne se concentre pas que sur la musique"._

 _"Je ne suis pas étonné que Sunny est donné son cosplay à Elena. Elle est tellement fan de ses jeux que même les meilleurs garçons serait choqué XD"._

 _"J'ai remarqué les albums d'exo dans la vidéo à 10:06 dans la chambre d'Elena. Ils ont tous été dédicacé !"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	79. Article 79

_20/05/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Des vacances pour les artistes de la SM.**

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, la SM Entertainment annonce des vacances pour ses groupes d'idoles. Les fans ont été très surpris, mais souhaite de bon repos aux artistes.

C'est après que nous découvrons de nombreuses photos sur le net. Nous y apercevons Elena & Chanyeol à l'aéroport de Séoul. Ils partiraient en vacances dans la ville natale d'Elena, Paris ! Après le lendemain, d'autres photos apparaissent, Elena & Chanyeol, main dans la main devant le pont des Arcs ainsi que dans les jardins de Versailles.

 _"Bordel ! Même pendant un voyage ils ne sont pas tranquilles. Sinon c'est super qu'ils peuvent profiter. "._

 _" Ouah ! ! Des vacances ? ! Euh, la SM s'est drogué ? On la menacé ? C'est bien une première. "_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	80. Article 80

_22/05/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **The Daily Life of Moons Épisode 04**

 **Épisode 04:**

C'est en ce quatrième épisode que les membres de Moons nous révèlent leur idéal masculin.

Elena: J'aime les personnes de grande taille et qui sourit. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai craqué pour Chanyeol.

SeunJi: Mon idéal masculin est Rap Monster de BTS. Il est special et c'est un très bon rapeur et leader.

C-Girl: J'ai un petit faible pour les danseurs comme Xero des Topp Dogg.

Darkest : J'aime les hommes discrets et intelligents qui savent rire et plaisanté. Si je devais choisir un idéal, je pencherais pour Lay d'EXO ou Minho des SHINee.

Sunny : Mon idéal masculin doit être grand. J'aurais un penchant pour les rappeurs comme Zelo ou Bang Yong Guk de BAP.

Liu : J'ai beaucoup d'idéal masculin, je peux citer déjà Onew des SHINee, TOP de Bigbang, Donghae des Super Junior, Suga des BTS et Ravi des VIXX.

 _"Les idéaux des filles sont très variés et j'espère pour elles une très bonne carrière."_

 _"Magnifique !"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	81. Article 81

_29/05/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **The Daily Life of Moons Épisode 05**

 **Épisode 05:**

Moons nous raconte les difficultés qu'elles ont eues en arrivant en Corée et également pour devenir trainee chez la SM Entertainment.

SeunJi: J'ai passé plusieurs auditions avant d'être prise chez la YG. Mais au bout d'un an je suis partit et la SM Entertainment recrutait. Je suis donc aller passer une audition chez eux et j'ai été prise. Ce que j'ai trouvé difficile pendant ces années d'entraînement sont les cours de danse intense.

C-Girl: Étant coréenne de base j'avais plus de chance d'être prise que Sunny, Elena et Liu. Mais je suis très contente qu'elles ont été prises. Pour moi ce qui a été dur c'est de ne pas voir mes parents à cause de l'emploi du temps très chargé.

Darkest: Au début j'ai été très mauvaise en coréen mais j'ai pu au fils du temps corrigé cette lacune.

Sunny: Lors de mon voyage d'un mois au Canada j'ai remarqué que la SM Entertainment passait des auditions. Alors je me suis entraîné matin et soir pour pouvoir la passer avant que je rentre à Londres. Et quelques jours après j'ai été contacté pour me dire que j'ai été prise. Ce jour-là j'étais très contente.

Ce qui a été compliqué pour moi ce sont les heures de décalages entre la Corée et l'Angleterre.

Elena: Liu et moi nous nous promenons dans les rues de Paris en chantant What is love d'exo et puis soudain il y a eu un jeune asiatique qui est venu vers nous. Heureusement pour nous, nous parlions coréen. Il nous a proposé de devenir idole en Corée chez la SM Entertainment.

Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé quelques choses de dur. C'est ton rêve ton avenir alors tu ne peux travailler que plus pour obtenir le meilleur.

Liu: Moi ce qui a été dur c'est ce changement de vie. Vivre une vie normale et passé à être connu. Je pense que toute les idoles regrettent se côté de leur vie. C'est pour cela que nous avons créé View pour nous exprimer sur la liberté.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	82. Article 82

_07/06/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les EXO nous dévoile une chanson écrite par certains membres et Elena.**

Vous êtes au courant que le groupe EXO à entamer son comeback avec Love Me Right. Dans cet album repacktage d'exodus nous trouvons 4 nouvelles chansons.

Une des chansons nommé Promise a été écrite par Chanyeol, Lay, Chen et Elena de Moons.

[Vidéo]

Que pensez-vous de cette chanson ?

 _"Elle est magnifique ! Les EXO-L l'avait déjà entendu pendant leur concert mais on attendait vraiment cette chanson en studio"._

 _"Promise est trop belle !"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	83. Article 83

_08/06/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **The Daily Life of Moons Épisode 06**

 **Episode 06 :**

Nous entamons le 6ème épisode avec des nouvelles plutôt succulente.

Pour commencer, nous découvrons une pile de papier sur le bureau d'Elena. Nous apprenons qu'il s'agit de toutes les compositions qu'elle a créées.

Beaucoup d'entre elles ne sont pas encore dévoilé.

 _"Vous avez vu tout ça ?! Il doit avoir une centaine de feuilles voir plus !"_

 _"Magnifique !"_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	84. Article 84

_12/06/16_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les Moons ont eu un accident de voiture.**

Très mauvaise nouvelle en ce 12 juin, la voiture des Moons a eu un accident de voiture. On nous annonce que les membres n'ont pas été blessés gravement et se font soigné à l'hôpital de Séoul.

 _"Mon dieu ! Rétablissez-vous bien ! Fighting Moons !"_

 _"C'est horrible vous avez vu les images de la voiture ? Elle est dans un sale état. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'elles ne sont plus blessé que ça mais heureusement"._

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	85. Article 85

_01/07/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Des nouvelles de Moons.**

Après avoir découvert le malheureux accident du groupe Moons, nous apprenons que rien de grave ne sait passer et que toutes les membres récupèrent pour le mieux. La SM annonce également une nouvelle chanson en featuring avec Baekhyun d'EXO.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	86. Article 86

_04/07/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les Moons de retour après un incident.**

Après plusieurs articles pour nous dire que les Moons allaient pour le mieux et récupéraient, elles nous dévoilent une musique en featuring avec Baekhyun d'EXO.

Après avoir examiné la chanson, nous entendons que Baekhyun chanté, mais la musique aurait été écrite et composé par toutes les membres de Moons elles-mêmes.

[Vidéo : watch?v=I4DF8AI_0Vs ]

Et vous, vous en pensez quoi de cette musique ?

 _« J'aime bien, mais du tout le genre de Baekhyun je crois »_

 _« C'est…différent. Mais cela ne me pose pas vraiment de problème venant de Moons car elles ont tendance à changer de style de nombreuses fois. »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	87. Article 87

_05/07/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **L'épisode 07 de The Daily Life sortit**

 **Episode 07 :**

Dans ce 7ème chapitre, on nous dévoile Elena entrain de composé une musique. Le son est plutôt jazz, mais cela ne choque pas plus les fans d'Elena et elle reçoit de nombreux commentaires positifs.

Darkest a été invité à Paris pour la Fashion Week en compagnie de Kris. L'épisode 08 nous dévoilera une petite partie du défilé.

Liu tourne son prochain film en compagnie de DO Kyungsoo. Le film s'appellera I Remember You. On peut apercevoir les 2 premiers épisodes ici et ici.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	88. Article 88

_06/07/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Fan-meeting et live pour Moons**

Le groupe Moons nous poste quelques vidéos sur leur site officiel pour leurs 100 000 abonnés sur leur fan-café qu'elles dévoilent en même-temps. Les fans sembleraient les avoir trouvés.

Les vidéos postées sont des fans-meetings et des live comme le Music Bang, le Show Champion…

[Vidéos]

 _« Un très bon résultat pour le fan-café, continuer comme ça Earthling ! »_

 _« Fighting Moons et bravo pour ce chiffre ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	89. Article 89

_12/07/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **The Daily Life Episode 08**

 **Episode 08 :**

Cet épisode met en valeur la membre Darkest et Kris d'EXO lors de la Fashion Week à Paris pour le festival printemps-été. Les deux personnes nous montrent une mode impeccable et parfaite. Darkest semble eu avoir un accueil chaleureux tout comme Kris lors de leur venus à l'aéroport malgré les difficultés du pays.

 _« J'y était ! Et je peux dire que les fans ont un peu exagéré mais heureusement il n'y a pas eu de blessé. »_

 _« Ils étaient magnifique tous les deux, mon cœur bat encore quand je l'ai est vu sortir de la porte »_

 _« C'est dommage, je n'ai pas pu les voir »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	90. Article 90

_13/07/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Des rumeurs de départ pour Elena de Moons.**

Cela fait plusieurs jours que des rumeurs persistes sur le net au sujet du groupe Moons. Il se pourrait que l'une des membres françaises, Elena, quitte le groupe Moons. La SM Entertainment n'a rien répondu et nous ne savons pas plus sur ce sujet. Même Elena elle-même ne répond rien. Depuis les commentaires négatifs de son couple avec Chanyeol, la jeune danseuse de Moons avait mis son Instagram en pause et semblait dépressif.

Les fans envahissent la toile :

 _« Encore des rumeurs ! Arrêter de faire ça ! «_

 _« Les médias inventent beaucoup de chose en ce moment. J'espère que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	91. Article 91

_14/07/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Information pour l'émission The Daily Life de Moons.**

Il se pourrait bien que le nombre d'épisode de l'émission est été fixé. L'émission en est à son 8èmeépisode et prendra fin deux semaine plus tard à son 10ème épisode.

 _« Déjà ! Cette émission était pourtant bien »_

 _« Je n'ai pas trop aimé cette émission, je l'ai trouvé sans intérêt »_

Et vous pensez-vous que la fin est été trop précipité ?

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	92. Article 92

_20/07/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **L'avant dernier épisode de The Daily Life en ligne**

 **Episode 09 :**

Cet épisode 9 nous dévoile une interview des membres qui nous disent les difficultés et les problèmes survenus ces jours-ci. Ainsi que les bagarres entre membres.

Les Moons ont été souvent harcelé pendant leur début comme étant les remplaçantes des SNSD, des F(x) et des Red Velvet. Il y a eu de nombreuse difficulté comme les rumeurs, ceux d'Elena avec Chanyeol et maintenant la rumeur de son départ.

Les Moons et Elena elle-même ne parle pas du départ d'Elena, si elle est vrai ou non.

La seule bagarre que les membres se souviennent a été entre Elena et Liu.

 **Elena** : _Liu voulait à tout pris que je rompe avec Chanyeol pour éviter les mauvais fans dans la rue ou autres pour notre groupe ainsi que celui des EXO. Et je n'ai pas accepté. Cela a tourné en engueulade et je n'ai pu retenir mon poing. La bagarre a été très violente. Mais heureusement les autres membres sont intervenue et quelques membres d'EXO également. Et finalement Liu et moi nous nous entendons très bien._

 _« Elena et Liu se sont bagarré ?! Ouah ! Je ne savais pas. »_

 _« Ça devait être pas jolie jolie tout ça. Je comprends pourquoi Liu voulait absolument qu'Elena rompe mais c'est quand même sa décision à elle. »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	93. Article 93

_22/07/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena nous dévoile une chanson**

Comme vous le savez si bien, Elena est très présente sur les réseaux sociaux et adore posté des chansons de sa liste.

La voilà de retour avec une nouvelle chanson :

[Vidéo :  watch?v=x9v8aNl6Aps ]

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

 _« Très belle chanson »_

 _« J'adore, j'aime bien »._

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	94. Article 94

_23/07/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Nouvelle rumeur pour Moons**

Les fans en prennent marre de toutes ces rumeurs non justifié. La rumeur d'aujourd'hui est encore sur le départ d'Elena de Moons.

La SM Entertainment persiste à dire qu'il s'agit de rumeur non fondé et qu'aucune preuve n'y est. Elena semble rester muette sur ce sujet.

Et vous que croyez-vous sur ça ?

 _« Moi tant que la SM ne confirme pas, et ni Elena le dit de sa bouche, je n'y croirais pas»_

 _« Ce sont des rumeurs, rien de plus. »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	95. Article 95

_30/07/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Le dernier épisode de The Daily Life sort enfin.**

L'épisode 10 sort enfin après de nombreux retard à cause des rumeurs sur Moons.

Pour ce dernier épisode, les fans ont le droit à des vidéos de leur début, mais également de leur pré-début. Les membres ont tellement changé surtout Darkest et Elena.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	96. Article 96

_02/08/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Un rayon de mini concerts pour Moons**

Lors d'une interview avec le groupe Moons, celle-ci annonce plusieurs dates pour des mini concerts dans le monde.

Nous retrouvons les pays habituels comme la France, l'Angleterre, la Corée et la Chine.

Mais de nouveaux pays viennent dans le classement de ses concerts.

Voici les dates :

\- Séoul le 10,11 et 12 septembre.

\- Beijing le 25 et 26 septembre.

\- Shanghai le 28 septembre.

\- Tokyo le 30 septembre.

\- Osaka le 03 octobre.

\- Paris le 15 et 16 octobre.

\- Lyon le 18 octobre.

\- Londres le 22 octobre.

Voilà les nouveaux pays !

\- L.A le 25 octobre.

\- Mexico le 30 octobre.

\- Brasilia le 02 novembre.

\- Buenos Aires le 07 novembre.

\- Bangkok le 10 novembre.

\- Taipei le 13 novembre.

\- Singapour le 20 novembre.

\- Jakarta le 25 novembre.

Voilà un beau programme qui risque de bien fatigué nos membres ! Pensez-vous aller les voir ?

 _« Elles sont pas prêtes de finir ça ! Mais cela prouve qu'Elena ne quitte pas le groupe, sinon elle ne ferait pas tous ces mini concerts. »_

 _« Fighting Moons ! Cela va être difficile et éprouvant ! »_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	97. Article 97

_26/11/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Une fin plus que fatiguante pour Moons**

Le girl's band phare de la SM Entertainment, Moons, fini enfin sa tournée mondiale de mini concerts à travers de nombreux pays. Elles ont bien mérité du repos. Mais reprennent du service au mois de mi-décembre pour les résultats des Awards Musical.

 _« Bah heureusement qu'elles ont du repos, sinon elles n'auraient pas survécu ! »_

 _« Enfin du repos ! »_

 _« Juste à temps ! Et encore les Awards, ce n'est pas si fatiguant que ça, à par être assis sur une chaise, regarder les groupes passés, récupéré les Awards et faire la performance du groupe à un moment »._

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	98. Article 98

_20/12/16_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Les Awards débutent !**

C'est avec enthousiasme que tous les fans de Kpop sont réunis pour les Awards Musical en ce mois de décembre.

Nous débutons avec les Mama 2016.

Puis le Seoul Music Award, le Golden Disk Award et MelOn Music Awards.

Bonne chance à tous nos groupes et artistes ! N'oubliez pas de voter sur les sites officiels.

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	99. Article 99

_01/01/17_

 _Ecrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena & Chanyeol rencard ?**

Voilà une nouvelle rumeur envahissant la toile de la Kpop. Une photo du couple Elena - Chanyeol ont été aperçu dans un magasin pour vêtements de bébé.

Cela signifierait quelques choses ?

 _"Elena serait enceinte ?"_

 _" Tant que la SM ne dit rien, je ne suppose rien du tout"_

 _"Et encore des rumeurs agaçantes..."_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


	100. Article 100

_17/02/17_

 _Écrit par sujufromelf :_

 **Elena du groupe Moons quitte le groupe.**

C'est par surprise que nous apprenons cette nouvelle. Elena à posté une photo sur son compte Instagram. Une photo très étrange mais révélateur.

Elle a mis une photo de son ventre en disant: " La venue d'un être cher."

Puis quelques heures après, la SM annonce une interview. Elena annonce qu'elle est enceinte de Chanyeol et qu'elle quitte le groupe Moons pour préparer cette venue. Mais rassurez- vous, Elena fera toujours partit de la SM Entertainment.

 _ **"Je remercie Lee Son Man pour la création du groupe Moons, pour tous ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Je remercie également les membres de Moon pour ce qu'elles ont fait pour moi, pour leurs amitiés et je m'excuse pour se départ précipité. J'espère que les fans comprendront et je les aime ! Merci**_ _ **Earthlings**_ _ **pour votre amour tous au long de mon parcours en tant que membre de Moons. On se reverra ! "**_

 _"Je suis choqué, Elena enceinte. Chanyeol est papa"._

 _"_ _What_ _? ! Pourquoi elle ne met pas sa carrière en pause plutôt que de quitter le groupe ?"_

 _"Félicitation à l'heureux événement !"_

 _"Je suis triste et heureux à la fois"._

 _" On se reverra Elena ! "_

* * *

Source : SM Entertainment, Moons.

Catégorie : Musique.

Tags : Moons, Girl's band, SM Entertainment.


End file.
